starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prof. William Boyer
Prof. William Boyer is a slicer currently employed by Darth Occlus. He resides on the Efreet taking on tasks as assigned, primarily computer work. Appearance Standing at 5' 6" and at 202 pounds, he's small and chubby in appearance. Boyer has long, black curls and olive skin. Though he hates being compared to a bird, it's hard not to see the connection with his beak-like nose and beady eyes. He dresses himself in standard civilian attire, with a green coat overtop. His clothes are well maintained to give a vibe of professionalism, as are his spectacles (which he admittedly only wears to "look smarter"). He always chooses clothing that cover his whole body, with his head as the only exposed skin. This is because left arm and leg are actually parts from a GE3-series protocol droid—not proper cybernetics. Boyer's sensitive to their looks, doing anything to prevent people from seeing these artificial limbs. Personality Notorious for being a shut-in, it takes time for Boyer to warm up to people. He prefers to cut out small talk to get to the point, coming off as blunt and callous. Untrusting of those around, he's quick to presume the worst in people until proven otherwise. Because of this, he doesn't have much in the way of friends and has been known to get lonely, according to Zinc. Even with his desire for human contact, he reasons that it's "safer" to keep his distance. Due to his odd childhood, even if he wants to get along with someone, he lacks the social know-how to. When he's actually trying, he comes off as awkward. This is why he prefers to let others do the talking during missions. What he lacks in social skills, he makes up for in intelligence. Boyer's quick to learn things when he can manage to focus long enough on it, preferring a hands-on approach. He's booksmart, able to recall important facts well, and has enough imagination to connect the dots or problem solve. He's a bit "off," so those solutions may involve toaster launchers, as he tends to jump on his first idea without contemplating the possible end results. When he opens up enough to let people peek in, they may see a sad individual with a habit of blaming himself for all that's gone wrong with his life, self-medicating with alcohol and comfort foods on particularly bad days. He sees himself as pathetic and will only willingly give out this information to those he trusts, not wanting others to think lowly of him. Biography Childhood Born to a mother who had him by mistake, he was kept locked in his room for most of his early life. Boyer was given toys and puzzles to occupy him, but was rarely allowed outside his room, let alone outside with other people. That would've surely tarnish his mother's reputation. Because of this, Boyer didn't get to learn social skills at a younger age, which makes interactions with other people anxiety-enducing. Left to his own devices, Boyer found joy in purposely breaking things and putting them back together. Even something as innocuous as a datapad wasn't safe around him, as he'd grab it and fiddle wtih it until it needed a wipe and reboot. He eventually got better about restoring it to its previous state when he got older. Early Years When Boyer was a teen, his mother gave him the boot, saying he could "take care of himself now." This ended in multiple accounts of theft and disturbance of the peace, though Boyer's main means of getting credits was slicing into other people's personal computers. It was when he was a young adult that he tried to slice into the president's account of Cybot Galatica. Instead of having him punished for his crimes, Boyer was instead offered a job programming droids. From there, he happily worked for Cybot Galatica until some sort of accident occurred, taking his arm and leg. This information is hard to uncover, as Boyer doesn't like talking about it even to people he trusts, but he was eventually driven away from the planet. Recent Years Most of what's known about Boyer's path is from deep research, as Boyer himself is not forthcoming with such facts. The most basic knowledge is that he was a professor at Rigovian Technical University prior to his dealings with Occlus, teaching about droids. It was only after an encounter with the darth did Boyer agree to join him, hooked on the promise of "redemption or revenge, depending on your point of view." Before arriving at Rigovian Technical University, it's implied he worked at Cybot Galatica. It's presumed he developed droids there before a certain incident, shown partly in a meditation session. In the flashback, people are heard shouting about throwing a safety switch only to find it malfunctioning, leading to Boyer's screams and eventual black out. Boyer sites this as what took his left arm and leg, which has led to phantom pains when the memory's brought up. Most everything else is kept under lock and key, with only Zinc and Occlus knowing the full story. Zinc has described meeting Boyer in a scrap yard, where Boyer stole his current ship (BACH 5, a 578-R space transport) from. Though Boyer tried to rid Zinc from the ship, the droid always managed to slip back in or cause a malfunction, disabling take-off. For the sake of time, Boyer reluctantly agreed to let Zinc stay on the ship so he could escape the planet. He's been stuck with Zinc ever since. Relationships Z1-NC Boyer treats Zinc like an annoying roommate, tolerating him but not going out of his way to seek him out. Though he has offered to fix Zinc's malfunctions, Zinc has declined, uncomfortable with the idea of changed identity and personality with a few repairs. Jack Deneron Too gay for his own good, Boyer couldn't help but hit on Jack after accidentally seeing him in nothing more than a bath robe. Despite himself, he managed to not only land a date with the sith lord, but also become his boyfriend and stay with him in his own chambers. Though initially he was attracted to Jack because of his looks, Jack's sweetness and relatable personal issues only added to his desire to stay with him. Boyer and Jack's relationship is overly loving, with a lot of physical contact and reassurance to each other. Boyer acts as Jack's anchor, keeping him grounded when his anxiety gets out of hand. In return, Jack helps Boyer with his health issues and obsessive nature. Viewing Jack as more important than himself, Boyer is known to commit reckless acts to protect Jack, even if the situation doesn't call for such drastic measures. Keeva Thul Alarm bells go off in Boyer's head when Keeva's in the room, not trusting her with anything. The sith part isn't what throws him off; it's the femme fatale persona she sports and her prying curiosity. He's even more secretive around Keeva, doing anything to push her back and keep her from knowing anything about himself. Little does he know, that only makes it more fun. Hellen Though still keeping her at arm's length, Boyer's not put off by Hellen's presence. She's honest (to a fault, in his opinion) and motherly towards Jack, giving him little reason to be suspicious of her. His paranoia keeps him from opening up completely, unsure about her true motives. Mini It's not that he thinks Mini has hidden motives. It's that Mini's a dangerous idiot. Though he understands Mini has use, especially as a distraction and meat shield, he's sooner rely on someone else for more delicate operations. Boyer's feelings of Mini are frustration and annoyance, unable to tolerate his lack of thinking before acting. Maybe it's because reckless behavior hits a little too close to home? Darth Occlus Seeing him as purely an employer, Boyer doesn't try to be buddy-buddy with him, going so far as to criticize the darth right in his face. He's wary around him, as Occlus knows more than Boyer would ever want him to know, but understands his motivations: hire someone who can do this specific task, which Boyer can do. Because of this, there's a silent agreement implied of Boyer doing what he's told as long as Occlus keeps his past a secret. Still, Occlus isn't the first person Boyer would invite to a backyard BBQ, especially with the darth's tendencies to skirt around the bottom line. Rook Fell Normally, when someone jokes about murdering, it's not taken too kindly. Boyer, on the other hand, took this in stride and ended up having a nice conversation with Rook. Since then, he's been okay with Rook, though a little put off knowing that Jack was hunted down by him. Business is business, but he's protective of his boy. Still, Rook's been the one to inform Boyer when something's gone wrong with Jack and also supply them with "needed necessities," which smooths out most tension for him. Kenskii Monroe Boyer loathes Kenskii after hearing that he outed Jack to his abusive father. What he hates even more is Kenskii's mocking, seemingly having no qualms with what he did to Jack and even sexually harrassing and assaulting him. It didn't take long through their first interaction for Boyer to pistol whip Kenskii, threatening him if he bothered Jack again. This didn't sit well with the peacock, and the two birds are now sworn enemies. Trivia * He's got a slight accent, something similar to a New York accent if it was in space. * Boyer's mind goes 1,000 MPH due to his ADHD, making mind reading a hell of a ride. * He walks with a slight limp due to his droid leg being improperly sized and installed. * Boyer has a list of medical issues, including "metal toxicity, visceral adiposity, macrocytosis, and atrial fibrillation," according to Dr. Ciro. Most of these stem from his lack of self-care. * He's a slut for chocolate.